


Jealousy Can Lead to Good Things

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the idea of jealous Cas or Dean so I decided to write a little story on it, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealousy Can Lead to Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of jealous Cas or Dean so I decided to write a little story on it, I hope you enjoy it!

Dean wasn’t sure what had happened, all he knew was he was sitting in a bar and a pretty girl had come up to him and started flirting with him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t flirting back, but he wasn’t really feeling it tonight, but it still came as a surprise when he was talking to that girl then suddenly he was back in his motel room. There was only one explanation.  
“What the hell Cas?” Dean asked as he turned around to find the blue eyed angel, looking angry.  
“I needed to talk to you, so I brought you here.” Cas replied, staring at Dean.  
“Dude, you can’t just pull me out of public places like that. People don’t just vanish into thin air.” Dean walked over to the motel fridge and pulled a beer out, twisting off the lid. He took a drink, waiting for Cas to talk, but they just sat in awkward silence.  
“Well?” Dean finally asked breaking the silence.  
“Well what?” Cas squinted his eyes in confusion at Dean, who just sighed and walked back over toward Cas.  
“Well, what was so damn important that you had to talk to me about?” Cas nodded as if just remembering and looked around the room.  
“Right. There was a.. a.. case, that I, well we, the angels, wanted you to, uh, work on.” Dean took a step closer to Cas, looking at him with confusion. Cas was never a good liar, and it certainly wasn’t getting any better the longer he knew him.  
“Cas, why did you pull me out of the bar?” Dean set his beer on the table and looked over Cas’ face, who looked guilty, and sad. There was another hint of emotion that Dean knew all too well.  
“Wait, Cas, are you.. are you jealous?” Dean asked, causing Cas to turn a bright red color. Dean just stared, not sure what to say.  
“Yes.” Cas replied quietly after a few moments of silence. He looked down, not wanting to meet Dean’s eyes. “I hated seeing you with that girl.” He kept his gaze down.  
Dean had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Probably since he had met Cas. Was he finally admitting feelings for Dean? He had always wondered if Cas had feelings for him. Why else would someone keep their eye contact for so long? Stand so close?   
“Why?” Dean wanted to ask so much more than that. He wanted to ask if Cas felt the same way that Dean felt about him, but all that his voice could find was one word. Cas stayed silent for a minute before sighing and finally looking at Dean.  
“Because Dean. I don’t think you should be with someone like that. She’s not good for you, you need someone that cares for you.” Cas kept his eye contact with Dean this time, eyes searching Dean’s for any reaction. Dean took a step forward and closed the distance between Cas and himself.   
“Like who?” Dean asked, looking into Cas’ eyes.  
“Like me.” That was all Dean needed to hear. He grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and brought his face to his, sealing his lips with his. They broke apart for air, both smiling at each other.  
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Dean asked, still smiling at Cas.  
“Not as long as me.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean, cutting him off mid argument.


End file.
